Will you be my Vampire Knight?
by MusicAnimeLuvr
Summary: Hebiyoshi and Kirayoshi are the last of the Demon Hunting Clan. And how did they become the last? Who slaughtered them? Well no other than the purebloods! And who might their targets? None other than Sophia, Kaname and Yuki. But Lisa also has a big role in this, where does she fall into all of this? Hebi and Kira wish to find out the truth, but then Kira starts seeing weird visions


"Hebi?"

"Shh." They waited until it was the right time, until they same _them_. The people they couldn't forgive, their enemies, the only people they say they could actually _hate_. Purebloods. Those disgusting creatures, they're no vampires, their demons! At least vampires can choose whether or not they wish to be a demon, sinking to Level E, or more of a noble with blood tablets. We looked over the purebloods, recognizing them. Sophia Kuran, Kaname Kuran, Yuki Kuran, a few other noble aristocrats and a…

"Human?" I muttered. Right now we're sitting in a tree, looking down as they walked towards the Kuran manor. They couldn't sense us, not even Kaname for we wore a protective shield, well more of a scent, that blends us in the environment.

"Hebi?" She repeated.

"Shh."

"But Hebi-"

"I said shush, why can't you understand that?" I whispered-yell at her.

"But Hebi, there are other vampires coming, and on the route their walking, they'll find us." I cussed and grabbed her hand and started to jump branch to branch until we found a save hiding spot in a high tree where we could still spy on the purebloods.

"Hebi, how long will we stay here? Are we even waiting for something?" I frowned.

"I guess not, but now we know that they are here. Let's go." I grabbed for her hand and started jumping from branch to branch until we were a fairly good distance. I stood up straight and glanced over to her. She was sitting on the ground, rubbing her head. Her short red-white hair, glimmering in the glittering sun, her eyes were a light red and her skin was pale. She wore red and black armour, keeping her small and fragile body safe and a red cape hanging down. I, however, had long raven blue hair, tied in two ponytails by white ribbons. I wore the same coloured armour with white shoulders and a white type of armour around my waist. I also had a raven blue coloured cape. We together are a special type of hunters, and only us. There were once many, now it's only us. They all got killed, because of _them. _The purebloods. They went against us and it ended in thousands of us and purebloods slaughter. We saw it; we saw it all, right in front of our eyes. It's us, only us. My name is Hebiyoshi, or Hebi for short. Her name is Kirayoshi, or Kira for short. And we, together are the last, of the Demon Hunting Clan. And purebloods are on our list of demons. But they are however only our lowest ranked demons, but they were the ones who slaughtered the clan, so it's only fair, that they deserve to be our top priority.

"Hebiiiiiiiii. I'm hungryyyyyyyy. Let's go eaaaaaaaaaat." Kira whined and I rolled my eyes.

"Ok, we're finished here anyways so let us go." She nodded happily and jumped up. She grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards hell knows where.

Hebi's P.O.V.

"Hebiiiiiiiii." I rolled my eyes.

"What is it now, Kira?" I then heard her breathing heavily and I turned to see her on the ground, her hand around her neck. She was chocking. I ran to her and collapsed onto my knees which made a loud thump with the metal. I held onto her back. "What's wrong?" Her back suddenly arched high and her face was to the sky. Her red eyes flashed and turned into a deep, blood red colour. I gasped in surprise and tried shaking her awake. Then she suddenly collapsed.

"Kira? Kira? Kira! Kira! KIRA!" I yelled as I tired shaking her awake, but she wouldn't move. I cussed and picked her up, our metal armour clashing against each other's. I ran to the nearest hospital, that just happens to be the vampire hunter association's hospital. I ran in and immediately nurses and turned to look at me. They gasped and hurried over.

"What happened?!" One of them asked surprised.

"I- I don't know! She stared at the sky then just…collapsed!" They took hold of Kira and ran away with her. Another nurse led me into the waiting room where I just sat with my face in my hands. I don't know how long I just sat there before a nurse came in.

"Is she ok?" The nurse smiled and nodded.

"It seems she had a vision before blacking out."

"A vision?" Then the nurse became serious.

"You should know that there are other beings in this world that are even stronger than the vampires. We took DNA and blood tests and it turns out your sister may be another creature. We wish to continue doing research on her, but that all depends on you." I frowned.

"There's no way that I'm letting you touch her!" The nurse frowned before nodding,

"I'll go tell the higher ups." She said before turning around and leaving. I sighed and walked down the hall until I found her room. I took a deep breath and entered, only to find Kira dressing in her armour.

"You ok?" Kira looked over her armoured shoulder and a large smile grew on her face.

"Hebiiiiii!" She yelled as she ran over to me and hugged me.

"Wow! Calm down, you ok?" I said gripping her shoulders.

"Yeah! All that happened is I saw a vision and it was too much for me so I blacked out. Simple!" I frowned.

"What did you see?" Kira then released me from her grip and her hands went to her sides. She looked down and clenched her fists.

"It was….terrible. Blood was everywhere, but not _just _red blood. There was…_green _blood." My eyes widened. _Green blood? That's the colour of a- _"And we went against them, but…"

"_But?_"

"We aren't alone." My eyes widened.

"W-who?" I stumbled, my voice probably confused and maybe frightened. She looked down, terror filled her eyes. "W-who?!" I repeated. She mumbled one word, one long word that made me collapse to my knees. "_Purebloods._"

Kira's P.O.V.

I don't know what happened, my head started hurting so much and then…everything around me changed. I was in a field, bodies all around, toppling on each other. I wanted to puke. It was a horrible scene. I stepped closer to one mountain of bodies and I pulled one off. I let it fall as I realized they weren't humans. They were…_Shadowbloods_. Their skin were black, they had friggen longs claws and fangs sticking out their mouth to their chin. They had no hair and they had white gills and scales around their body. Their bodies were formed in an inhuman feline way and had a tail sprouting that looked like a lizard's tail. This _thing, _this _Shadowblood_, is a part of the strongest demon race in the world. They have been absent for about a million years after our ancestors sealed them on another planet. I know, crazy right! But why…why are they here? On Earth?

"_Hebiiiii!" _It was crazy, but I heard myself scream. I ran in that direction and I was stunned at what I saw. There a Shadowblood that was bigger than most. The three purebloods and Hebi was standing there, going against them. I frowned. Lisa…and me… where are we? I heard myself so…where? The Shadowblood looked up at them.

"_If you want her back, you're going to have to give me a few things. First, I want the other, and second, I want the blood of all three purebloods. That is all I ask. Will you accept?" _Its dark and inhuman voice asked. Before anything else happened. I woke up… 


End file.
